Predictable
by ELLIEdangerous
Summary: Raven's veiw on her and Beast Boy's relationship...wow, I can't summarize for my life. ew.


suppppppp readers?  
:) Okay, that was weird.

yeah, this was supposed to be a short little one shot filled with so much fluff, you'd need a dentist...but it's not. It's actually kind of artsy, which I've never really done before, so tell me if it sucks.

oh, screw your little disclaimer. I DON'T OWN TEEN TITANS!!!!!!!!!  
-stalks off and mumbles incoherently-

* * *

Her world was always in black and white. Maybe some gray here and there, but it was always plain. Known, predictable and plain and she had no problem with that. Emotions were always too risky, especially with her powers, so they were definitely out of the question. And since emotions were out of the question that ruled out playing games, singing songs, laughing...pretty much enjoying herself, but that was okay, because they were unpredictable. That's all she wanted, a world that was easy and predictable. It would be safe, and if that world happened to be black and white and plain and boring, then damn them, she liked her safe little world. Then he came along, the color was added and the unpredictability came right with him, and she didn't know if that was good or bad.

He entered her little world at the time she most likely needed it. He grounded her when she started drifting away, comforted her while her emotions cracked, listened to her when she screamed at him, most times about the most pointless things. And little by little, color started to seep into her, like wet paint on paper, crossing the lines and not stopping until the whole thing was bright. She didn't notice at first, how she would sneak little glances his way, or get up late to take the time and discover how those game controllers work. She even tried his tofu once, late one night, just to see what he liked so much about it. All these things were gradual, and she surely didn't notice how odd she was acting when she was around him.

Then she started falling for him, and all of her ideals fell apart. She would laugh when no one else was around. She'd find herself smiling at his jokes, not because they were funny, but because it made him feel better. She noticed how sad she was when he wasn't around, and how when he was, she was immediately better. That unpredictability, she couldn't handle it. How her once nonexistent emotions suddenly became a roller coaster in her head. How every time he would accidentally touch her, or not so accidentally, she would never find out now, would she? Everything she knew, he ripped away, replaced with something new. She told herself it was better if she left, how her sanity would come back, how this wasn't love, it was just a little crush.

So she just left. Packed her stuff, flew out the window. She bought a little apartment in the south of Jump City. And her world was predictable again. Plain and predictable and black and white. She only missed him sometimes, and even then it was only for a second. She'd see a rebel with sprayed green hair, and she'd think of him. She'd be in the grocery store and became tempted to buy tofu, just to see if her taste had changed in the three years since that night. She couldn't pass a video game shop without buying just one game. It was always a cheap one, but she thought, maybe I'll learn how to play. Just maybe.

They ran into each other by pure accident. Both had thought they moved on by that point. He had a girlfriend; she was entering the dating scene again. Then they saw each other, and it all fell apart again. She was at the bank when some guys started demanding money. Then the Teen Titans came, those heroes she knew all too well. They stopped the robbery and let everybody go. As quick as she could, she tried to get out of there, but he knew her too well.

He said her name and she couldn't ignore it. She kept walking, but he knew she heard him, he even said so. Slowly, she turned around, regretting every move she made. 'Why'd you leave' he asked her. She shook her head, tears starting to form in her eyes, the eyes he fell in love with. 'If it was because of me, you can just tell me. I've taken hits before' he said jokingly, but she of all people knew he meant it. He blamed himself for her leaving. As the realization hit her, so did the tears. Four years of missing him, four years without a laugh, without a smile even, all came out in those tears. Her predictable little world, her black and white little sanctuary, all fell apart once she looked into his eyes. Whatever happened after, it was meant to be. She remembered him hugging her, calming her down, all in the middle of the bank, where people were starting to stare. She remembered him making her laugh, and kissing the tears away. She remembers inviting him back to her place, and the friendship that grew into more.

Seven years since she'd left, four years without him, three years of pure bliss, all came down to this day. As she lied on the bed, him holding her hand, everything finally seemed right. No more predictability, no more boring life, no more plain living. 'This is changing everything' she thought, 'changing _everything_' but as the nurse looked up and smiled, Raven knew the emotional roller coaster was worth it. Every cent she spent on the useless video games, all the times he made her eat tofu, everything. As she looked at the walls in the room, she couldn't help but notice. The walls, in all their calm and relaxing nature, the black and white annoyed her. They were boring, and way too plain. And she smiled, black and white, what she grew up knowing, what she grew up needing to have, she had turned her back on. And as she looked down at her hand in his, the worlds mixing together, she couldn't help but notice, white goes good with green. The nurse looked up and smiled.

'It's a girl'

* * *

Woah, I really don't like the last paragraph, but I couldn't think of anything else to write. Okay, officially, if you read, you have to review, because this whole '43 hits, 2 reviews' thing, is getting really annoying. growl. :) 


End file.
